Lohengrin Preloaded
by mittelloge.de
Summary: Autor: Joseph Grün


„**Lohengrin Preloaded"**

**von Joseph Grün**

Nach einer langen Fahrt, deren Monotonie nur durch Flüche Lohengrins unterbrochen wurde ob des miserablen Kartenmaterials, welches ihm sein Vater mitgab (er wußte ja, daß die Behandlungskosten Amfortas' sehr viel Geld verschlungen hatten, aber mußte man deshalb den halbblinden, fünfundachtzigjährigen Saufkopf mit deren Anfertigung betrauen, der vor zig Jahren mal in der Nähe von Brabant war???), beschlosß er, sich eine Pause zu gönnen, was der Schwan wohlwollend akzeptierte – immerhin hatte er ja die ganze Last zu ziehen. Schnell schnäbelte er noch etwas Wasser und nahm einen kleinen Snack, schon watschelte er ans Ufer und legte sich der Länge nach auf die Wiese – das etwas phallische Erscheinungsbild, das er abgab, war ihm herzlich egal, er wollte nur noch schlafen.

Lohengrin nahm seinen Brustpanzer ab, und legte ihn sowie seine anderen Utensilien und sich selbst neben sein Schwert auf die Wiese und betrachtete die Wolken. Nachdem er sich von den Strapazen des Über-die-Schelde-gezogen-Werdens etwas erholt hatte, vollführte er eine gründliche Wäsche, trank aus dem Fluß und verleibte sich ein paar Beeren aus dem nahe gelegenen Wald ein. Von seinem Vater hatte er gelernt, daß es unhöflich sei, ungewaschen und mit knurrendem Magen anderen Menschen gegenüber zu treten: „Der erste Eindruck zählt, gerade in diesem Beruf! Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn ein hehrer, geheimnisvoller Ritter mit fettigen Haaren und dreckigem Gesicht zuerst nach einem deftigen Essen verlangt, wenn er zu seinem Auftrag kommt?! Wir haben einen Ruf zu verlieren – die Konkurrenz schläft nicht!" äffte Lohengrin seinen Vater nach.

Während er wie aus dem Ei gepellt am Ufer saß und insgeheim hoffte, keine giftigen Beeren erwischt zu haben, hörte er wie es im Wald knackte und raschelte, so als ob jemand oder etwas aus diesem herauskam. Schnell packte er sein Schwert und erwischte prompt die falsche Seite, was ihn zu einem reflexartigen Aufschrei verleitete. Sich der potentiell gefährlichen Situation wieder bewußt werdend, verstummte er sofort und packte sein Schwert am Schaft.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?", fragte der Fremde mit dunkler, etwas rauher Stimme, „Hey, Sie! Ich seh' Sie doch!" (In der Eile hatte Lohengrin vergessen, sich ein geeignetes Versteck zu suchen.)

„Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie? Bleiben Sie mir vom Leib! Ich habe ein Schwert und einen – äh – tollwütigen Kampfschwan!!!" Selbiger watschelte wild schnatternd wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgeregt hin und her.

„Keine Angst, ich bin unbewaffnet und komme in Frieden. Apropos, Friedrich ist mein Name, Friedrich Graf von Telramund", so der Fremde, der sich gerne mit diesem Wortspiel vorstellte. „Darf man fragen, wer mir die Ehre zuteil werden ließ, mich mittels eines langhalsigen Wasservogels von meinem elenden Leben befreien zu wollen? Ihr Wappen kommt mir nicht bekannt vor..."

Lohengrin beruhigte den Schwan, welcher sich wieder ins Gras legte, und erwiderte: „Ich bin Ritter und komme von der heiligen Bruderschaft von Montsalvat – die mit dem Gral, Sie wissen schon. Sollte Ihnen von zahlreichen Marktschreiern bekannt sein. Ich muß nach Brabant. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie man dort am schnellsten hinkommt?"

„Ja, das ist ganz in der Nähe von hier – ich komme geradewegs von dort und muß da auch gleich wieder hin. Folgen Sie einfach dem Lauf der Schelde. Verzeihen Sie, aber wäre es unhöflich, Sie nach Ihrem Namen zu fragen?"

„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache", reagierte Lohengrin brüsk.

Mit seinem Namen war das bei Lohengrin ja schon immer so ein Problem gewesen. Diese obskure Regel von wegen „Nie sollst du mich befragen", gab es ja eigentlich so gar nicht. Aber von Kindesbeinen an hatte Lohengrin immer nur Ärger wegen seines Namens. Immer wurde er gehänselt. Was hatte sich sein Vater nur dabei gedacht? Wie gern hätte er einen so coolen Namen gehabt wie Kunibert, Guntram oder Dankwart. Wenn möglich vermied er, seinen Namen zu sagen, aber wenn es drauf ankam, konnte er nicht anders und mußte ihn offenbaren. Einen falschen zu nennen, wäre ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen. „Du sollst nicht lügen, Lohengrin, wir haben immerhin den heiligen Gral! Bei uns achtet Gott penibel auf unser Verhalten!", war immer die Devise von Parsifal gewesen. Also hatte er sich angewöhnt in solchen Situationen nach Möglichkeit einfach seinen Namen zu nennen und abzuhauen, nachdem er seine große pathetische Ansprache gehalten hat, auf die er nebenbei bemerkt sehr stolz war. Das war zwar feige, verstieß aber immerhin gegen kein Gebot, und er ersparte sich die Schmach, ausgelacht zu werden!

„Alles klar, ich habe ja nur gefragt! Kein Grund aggressiv zu werden", beschwichtigte Friedrich den Unbekannten. Irgendetwas faszinierte ihn dennoch oder auch gerade deshalb an diesem mysteriösen Ritter. Von Montsalvat hatte er schon viel gehört.

„Verzeiht, Friedrich, ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Setzen wir uns hin", entschuldigte sich Lohengrin.

„Ein schönes Schwert hast...haben Sie dort", versuchte Friedrich leicht zögerlich die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Fürwahr, es ist das zweitschönste Schwert der Welt.", entgegnete Lohengrin voll Stolz. „Das Schönste soll sich gemäß einer alten Legende in den schottischen Hochmooren befinden." Nach einer weiteren kurzen Stille, fragte Lohengrin mehr aus Höflichkeit denn aus Neugier: „Und Friedrich, was treibt Sie denn hierher?"

„Ich brauche einfach ein bißchen Ruhe. Ich muß mir über einiges klar werden. Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte...", entgegnete Friedrich mit einem Unterton, der sagte, daß er nicht aufdringlich sein wollte, aber dringend jemandem diese Geschichte erzählen mußte, schon um selbst herauszufinden, ob sie nachvollziehbar und nicht gar lächerlich sei. Dieses verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung, und so forderte Lohengrin ihn auf, diesem unterschwellig geäußerten Verlangen nachzukommen.

„Ein alter Freund der Familie, der Herzog von Brabant, dessen Frau leider bei der Geburt ihres zweiten Kindes verstarb, und der sich nun aufopferungsvoll als alleinerziehender Vater um seine beiden Kinder Elsa und Gottfried kümmerte, kam eines Tages auf mein Schloß, wo er mir offenbarte, daß er nicht mehr lange zu leben habe. Am Sterbebett mußte ich ihm versprechen, mich nach seinem Ableben gut um seine Kinder zu kümmern, was ich gerne tat. Zum Dank versprach er mir die Hand von Elsa, der Jungfrau und älteren Schwester, wenn sie im heiratsfähigen Alter sei. An ihrem 12. Geburtstag nun hielt ich in aller Form um ihre Hand an."

„Und weiter?", Lohengrin schien die Geschichte von Wort zu Wort mehr zu interessieren. Er ahnte nicht, wie bald er selbst darin involviert sein würde. Sein Vater hatte ihm nur gesagt, daß er nach Brabant müsse, und daß es um eine Magd ginge, der Unrecht getan worden sei.

„Nun, sie stieß mich voll Hochmut von sich und faselte etwas von wegen, daß ich zu alt sei und sie noch so jung, und sie ihr Leben ja noch vor sich habe und noch nicht plane, sich fest zu binden (frühestens mit 14) und überhaupt fände sie mich abstoßend." Friedrich hielt kurz inne, rang mit der Fassung, wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge und fuhr gefaßt mit härterer Stimme fort. „Aufgrund von Standesdünkeln war es mir nicht möglich, unverheiratet zu bleiben, also entschloß ich mich, die Tochter des befreundeten Friesenfürsten Radbod, Ortrud, zu ehelichen. Es ist eine reine Zweckehe, die auf der soliden Grundlage einer gegenseitigen Abneigung basiert. Die neue Situation war für die Kinder, ebenso wie für mich, alles andere als leicht. Meine liebe Frau interessierte das natürlich nicht. Wir leben eh in verschiedenen Schlössern. Elsa machte mit ihrem Bruder immer größere Ausflüge ins Umland, bis sie eines Tages ohne Gottfried wieder kam. Als sie nun mit falscher Sorge nach ihm frug, war meiner Frau und mir sofort klar: Sie hatte ihn getötet! Da nützten auch ihre falschen Krokodilstränen nichts! Und gleich werde ich die Anklage vor dem König vertreten und dem Gottesgericht vermittels meines Schwertes das Urteil anvertrauen! Es lebe unser Rechtssystem!!!"

„Warum soll sie ihren eigenen Bruder getötet haben?" hakte der Gralsritter nach.

„Eifersucht! Sie hat sich schon immer beklagt, daß sie stets den Kürzeren zieht. Angeblich wurde Gottfried immer bevorzugt behandelt. Aber so ist das nun mal: Jungen sind einfach mehr wert als Mädchen!"

Wieder trat eine Stille ein, diesmal jedoch nachdenklicher Natur. Beide hatte diese Begegnung alles andere als kalt gelassen. Friedrich fand das Geheimnisvolle an dem Unbekannten höchst interessant. Er wollte mehr über ihn erfahren. Lohengrin hingegen begeisterte die Offenheit von Friedrich, wenngleich er die letzte Aussage irgendwie fragwürdig fand, aber mit dem Zeitgeist und der sengenden Mittagssonne kleinzureden suchte.

Mit Smalltalk versuchte Friedrich erneut ein Gespräch zu beginnen: „Was ist das denn dort? Ein Horn?"

„Ja." Die Spannung zwischen beiden stieg merklich an, was auch vom Schwan bemerkt wurde, der langsam seinen Kopf hob.

„Und das? Ein Ring?"

„Ja." Der Schwan schaute verwirrte von seinem Herrn zu dem Unbekannten und konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb sie sich so lange in die Augen starrten. Langsam bewegten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander zu, sie schlossen simultan die Augen.

„Excuse me!", krähte eine Stimme.

„Hast du was gesagt?", fragten sich die beiden gegenseitig, als sie realisierten, daß eine dritte Person für beide unbemerkt am Ufer aufgetaucht war.

Die etwas zersauste lockig-blonde Haarpracht des unsensiblen Kerls, gepaart mit dem leichten Schielen der auch sonst etwas wirr wirkenden blauen Augen und der kleinen Zahnlücke, führte zu einer nur mit Mühe zu unterdrückenden Belustigung von Lohengrin und Friedrich.

„Ah, deutsch", bemerkte die in gewisser Weise doch sympathisch erscheinende seltsame Gestalt und fuhr in dieser Sprache mit britischem Akzent und wider Erwarten ohne Stottern fort: „Wo sind wir hier? Welcher Wald ist das dort?"

„Es tut mir leid, ich bin nicht von hier, aber hier in der Nähe soll angeblich Brabant sein", antwortete Lohengrin, während er krampfhaft versuchte, einen unangebrachten Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken.

„BRABANT? HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE??? Why do we follow such a fool?" schallte es plötzlich wie im Chor von einer Gruppe von Leuten, die offenbar zu dem Feldherren in Ausbildung gehörten. „'We must swim through that river: That is a short cut!' PAH!" äfften sie ihn nach.

„Be quiet!!! Everyone of you takes a branch to camouflage yourselve! This is a command! Anywhere we will find a castle...", befahl er seinem Gefolge, welches murrend folgte.

„Was war DAS denn, Friedrich?" prustete Lohengrin schallend los, nachdem er wie paralysiert die „Armee"im Wald verschwinden sah und außer Hörweite wähnte. „Friedrich???"

Er war weg. Lohengrin schaute verwirrt in alle Richtungen und lief in den Wald. Niemand war zu sehen, außer den ausländischen Störenfrieden, die den Wald zu roden schienen. Er versuchte vergeblich, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, daß Friedrich ihn verlassen hatte, noch bevor überhaupt etwas passiert war. War überhaupt etwas passiert? Hatte er sich das alles nur eingebildet? War das ein Traum? Nein, die beiden frischen Sitzabdrücke im Gras sprachen eindeutig dagegen.

Vom Klang entfernter Blechbläser gerührt, erinnerte er sich wieder an das eigentliche Ziel seiner Reise, und so bereitete er gebrochenen Herzens alles vor zur Weiterfahrt. Er und sein gefiederter Chauffeur machten sich auf nach Brabant, nicht ahnend, wen sie alsbald wieder treffen würden...


End file.
